Everybody Loves Me
by Llama Mcgee
Summary: Everybody loves Kagome and in these stories, they show us just how much they love and cherish him. Usually, in their own weird, stupid, twisted, or violent way. So please, come in and grab a seat, along with a nice hot bag of popcorn. As we show you how much the boys of Namimori and the mafia love Kagome-kun.
1. Dances with Tonfas

Hello my beautiful, lovely, moe llamas~! This will be a bunch of one-shots, showing off Kagome-kun and his boyfriends. I hope you enjoy. Remember to keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times.

* * *

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**The voice**

~X On with the story X~

Kagome knew this day would come.

The day when Heaven and Hell would one day clash, and the goblins who lived under your bed would steal all of your left socks. That day has come.

Hojo had overstepped his boundaries and Hibari had snapped.

~X Flashback into…The Twilight Zone X~

Today was going to be a terrible day, Kagome could feel it. Sighing he continued to ignore his only three friends who were once again, discussing his love life.

" I bet that she looks like a Lolita." Eri said with a bored expression, making Yuka bristle.

"Silence knave! It's obvious that Kagome-kun is interested in older women. Can't you tell by the submissive air surrounding him?" Yuka exclaimed, nearly throwing a desk at Eri.

Kagome stared at his friends with an annoyed expression. He really wished that they wouldn't do this in the middle of class.

" There really is no reason to be having this conversation, since Kagome-kun is with Hibari-san." Ayumi commented while flipping through a playgirl magazine.

Eri and Yuka looked at her, then at Kagome, back to Ayumi before they exploded with laughter. The very idea of those two being together brought tears to their eyes.

"Silly Ayumi, like those two would ever get together. I mean come on, Kagome's a wimp and Hibari is a monster in disguise as a human so he can eat the souls of small children." Yuka chided.

**If only they knew someone like you was actually able to score someone like that. If only they knew.**

"Would you four shut up so we can have class," the teacher yelled," It's everyday with you guys! Now shut up before I dial 1-800-choke-dat-ho!"

~X Time skip of Kagome riding a llama X~

Finally it was time for lunch and once again Kagome was with his trio, eating lunch on the roof. He really needed to get new friends. Hmm, or maybe he would just befriend the voice in his head.

**Bitch please! Why would I wanna be your friend? Just because I reside in your head, doesn't mean I like you. I'm just here for extra commentary.**

. . .

We'll put him down as a maybe.

While Kagome was trying to find some new homies, he never noticed Hojo approaching him. He jumped when Hojo tapped him on the shoulder, nearly making him spill his bento.

**What does this guy want. He's always coming over here and bothering us. He needs a high-five…in the face…with a tonfa.**

'That's a little harsh, don't you think?'

Not it isn't, Kagome-kun. It really isn't.

Kagome was once again brought out of his musings by Hojo waving his hand in Kagome's face. Kagome snapped out of it and looked up into Hojo's face and noticed his blush. He also noticed Eri and Yuka squealing uncontrollably in the background.

What did he just miss.

Noticing the confused look on Kagome's face, Hojo repeated his question.

"Higurashi-san w-would you like t-to go on a date…with me?" Hojo asked lamely.

**Shit's about to get real~!**

Poor, innocent, naive Hojo. He never stood a chance.

~X This scene is brought to you by the letter Q and is narrated by Morgan Freeman X~

Slowly the Hojo-rat stalked towards the Kagome-bunny, who was currently caught in a net.** (Why was he caught in a net, you ask? Because he was foolish enough to listen to a sign that said free carrots. They weren't even actual carrots. They were mandrakes. Anyway, back to the story.)** Unbeknownst to the Hojo-rat an extremely scary beast was lurking in the bushes, watching. Noticing the rat that was near him, the rabbit began to struggle harder.**(That's what you get for being an idiot. Now sit in the corner and think about your life.)**

Once reaching the still struggling rabbit, the rat began trying to drag the poor creature away. Fortunately for the rabbit, the beast had finally emerged from it's hiding place, a not-so-amused look in it's eyes.

Quickly and without warning the beast- which we shall call the Hibari-wolf -smashed the Hojo-rat's face in with a tonfa.

Seeing as his opponent has been defeated the wolf turns his attention to the rabbit. The rabbit who was once thankful that the wolf was there, now regretted it as he was dragged off by the wolf to be devoured.

That is one lucky rabbit.

**(You got it, Morgan.)**

~X Morgan Freeman is now leaving the building and calling his agent X~

Kagome sighed as he was laying on the couch in the Hibari's office. He wasn't going to get to go on that date with Hojo. Mainly because Hojo was in the hospital having his jaw wired shut.

~X Please enjoy this time skip while Kagome and Hibari get kinky on a desk X~

"Nng. . . Ahh. . .K-Kyo. . .S-sama!" Kagome moaned as he tried to form a coherent sentence, but was failing epically. You couldn't blame him though, because at the moment Hibari Kyouya was currently pumping two fingers in and out of our precious hero.

"What was that? Speak clearly if you want me to understand you Ka-go-me." Hibari teased as he scissored his fingers, making Kagome arch his back vigorously. Kagome wriggled and bucked his hips as the fingers brushed against his prostate.

**Damn him! May the goblins steal all his left socks!**

"Gyah. . .S-so-sorry. . .Mmh Ky-kyo. . .Nnng. . . S-sama~!"

Hibari kissed and sucked his way down Kagome's jawline to his navel and stopped. He gently nipped at it before pulling back and pulling his, now wet, fingers out. He gazed down at a flushed Kagome before he started to stroked Kagome's cock at a painstakingly slow rate and prodded at the slit, causing the boy to whimper pitifully.

"Are you truly sorry?" he asked in a mocking tone and tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kagome nodded his head fervently, hoping that Hibari would speed his hand up. Hibari stopped stroking Kagome's weeping member and gave him a surprisingly normal smile.

"I guess we can continue then."

Kagome watched in fascination as Hibari slowly unzipped his pants and released his throbbing erection. Roughly he grabbed Kagome's hips and made sure to dig his fingernails into the soft flesh. A smirk graced his lips as Kagome winced at the pain. Ever-so-slowly he rubbed the tip of his cock around Kagome's entrance coating it with pre-cum. As if testing the waters, Hibari put the tip in, then pulled back out. He repeated this process until Kagome let out a frustrated groan.

Kagome glared at Hibari, who in return smirked at him. All Kagome wanted was to be fucked senseless, but Hibari just had to start acting like a dick.

**An incredibly hot dick.**

"P-please." Kagome mumbled.

"Please what?"

'This is so humiliating.' Kagome thought.

"Please. . .Put it inside." Kagome begged softly, on the verge of tears.

As if a switch clicked, Hibari suddenly rammed inside Kagome. A short scream of pain escaped Kagome as he screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners.

A flicker of remorse appeared to cross over Hibari's face as he gazed at the crying boy under him, but at the same time a twisted feeling of pleasure seemed to rise within him. Leaning down, he affectionately licked the tears off the boy's soft cheeks. Oh, how he loved the taste of his adorable herbivore's tears.

Moving at a somewhat slow and steady pace, Hibari watched as the tears turned from painful ones to more of pleasure. Kagome's mind became fuzzy as the pain started to melt into pleasure. He let out a throaty moan as a ripple of ecstasy coursed up his spine thanks to Hibari viciously striking his prostate.

Encouraged by the erotic sound, Hibari began to haphazardly thrust into Kagome, earning more moans in the noticing Kagome's neglected need, he firmly wrapped his hand around the semi-hard organ and began to pump it in time to his thrust.

At the sensation of being filled and jerked off, a heat began to pool in Kagome's lower abdomen. It felt like a coil that was slowly getting tighter and tighter as the seconds passed by. His body felt like it was on fire and the air felt heavy, the room smelt of sweat and sex. Anybody who walked by probably thought they were filming a porno.

**Sex and sweat, that would make a great febreeze scent. I think we should do some research on this. **

Kagome bit his lip as he felt himself reaching his peak. His breathing came out short and hitched, the only sounds in the air were pants and moans.

"K-kyouya. . .I'm. . .ngh *pant*...cumming!"

A smirked graced Hibari's lips as he leaned down so that his mouth was barely touching Kagome's ear. His hot breath ghosting over Kagome's already heated skin as he said one word:

"Cum."

At that simple command Kagome's body was overcome by shivers and he covered his mouth to muffle a piercing scream. Stars swam before his eyes as exhausted pants left swollen pink lips. A thin line of drool ran down the side of his mouth, but frankly he was too tired to give a damn. However his body continued to be rocked back and forth as Hibari tried to pound him into the desk.

**More like into oblivion.**

Apparently Kagome's little display caused him to become somewhat exhilarated. The smirk painted on his face grew as Kagome subconsciously bucked his hips. He placed a kiss on Kagome's collar bone before violently biting down on it, causing a yelp to be ripped from Kagome's throat as he felt sharp incisors sink into his flesh.

That was certainly going to leave a mark; how was he suppose to explain this to his mother.

Hibari thrust into Kagome a few more times before he came. He grunted as he felt Kagome clench down him, milking him for all he was worth. After a few moments he wrapped Kagome's legs around him and gripped his thighs. Hibari leisurely sat back in his comfy chair, making sure to take Kagome with him in the process.

Kagome wiggled uncomfortably since Hibari was still inside him. He slowly tried to rise up, but was swiftly pulled back down by Hibari who had a firm grip on his waist. Noticing the confused look Kagome gave him, a wisp of a smile appeared on his lips. Giving Kagome a slightly scolding look, Hibari playfully nipped at Kagome's bottom lip causing him to pout.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, little herbivore." he teased.

The confused look on Kagome's face grew as Hibari began palming his ass lightly, a predatory glint shone in his eyes.

"I'm still going to fuck you to death."

* * *

I have no words for this. . . Anywhuts, I hoped you enjoyed my lovely llamas~! It would be really great if you beautiful people could pitch me some ideas, because quite frankly I get writers block very easily. So if you could throw a dog a bone, I would greatly appreciate it. For the next one I'm thinking about doing something with a seme!tsuna. Why a seme!tsuna, you ask; because I believe in him, that's why. Anyhow, like I said before, I'd be grateful if you could tell what you'd like for me to do. Leave a review, or PM me. I don't really care! Once again I hope you enjoyed and remember: Get a llama. Get a llama. Peace~!


	2. Tsuna Fish

Finally I updated, even though it hasn't be that long. I hope you enjoy the story and I apologize for any mistakes you may find. I typed this in the wee hours of the morning.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr or Inuyasha! **

* * *

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

**The voice**

~X~

**Who the fuck gives a child, that dresses like a cow every single day, a fucking bazooka! I'll tell you who, a brainless twat, that's who! The next time we see that little freak, we're going to punt him like a football! One that's made of a cow… a cow football… Fuck yeah.**

Kagome sighed and rubbed his temples as the voice in his head continued to rant. He was currently in a bed that didn't belong to him and to make matters worse, he didn't have a clue where he was. He was feeling befuddled and the voice in his head was having a foofaraw.

So basically, he was confused and the voice was throwing a bitch fit.

Kagome let out a groan; he really wished the voice would shut up. Either the guy insulted Kagome or he would complain about everything, you just couldn't win with him. The only thing that could be worse is having Justin Bieber songs stuck in his head. Even that was starting to sound better than have the voice.

**Hey! Too far man! I am actually hurt that you could think something that horrible about me. I'm just** _**so**_ **worried about you because, **_**you're**_ **a **_**bloody twat! **_**Now, you are cordially invited to go fuck yourself.**

…

Snap.

...

'_**I would call you a cunt, but you lack the depth and warmth of one.'**_

…

Oh snap.

...

Someone get an urn; we need something to put Voice-kun's ashes in.

~X time skip of doom and pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows X~

After healing Voice-kun's severe burn, Kagome thought it would be best if they figured out where they were. As usual though, it was getting them nowhere. Groaning for the millionth time, Kagome finally managed to find something that looked interesting.

A large set of beautiful doors.

'_**They're so beautiful. They have to be made out of mahogany. Only the angelic mahogany tree could produce something as magnificent as this!' **_

At that moment, something that sounded like a dying whale resonated in Kagome's head. Apparently Voice-kun was awake and he was not in a good mood. Then again, he was never really in a good mood. That moody bitch.

**Are you seriously going to stand there and '**_**admire**_' **some doors?**

'_**Yes. Yes I am. Sometimes, Voice-kun, you just need to stand back and admire the beauty of a set of lovely mahogany doors. Then again, I shouldn't expect someone like you to understand. You poor, uncultured ingrate.'**_

If the voice had a body, he would probably be face palming right about now.

**Why do you treat your stupidity as if it's a virtue? **

'_**You know what, you're starting to remind of a broken toilet with all that shit coming out of your non-existent mouth.' **_

**Of course you would know all about shit, since that's what your brain is made out of!**

As Kagome was having cat-fight with an imaginary voice inside his head, he failed to notice presence of a certain mafia boss and the concerned look he was receiving.

Feeling the need to be noticed, the newcomer gently touched Kagome's shoulder and said," Kagome, are you okay? Do I need to get the toaster again?"

Kagome nearly screamed as he twirled around like a ballerina (a manly ballerina), before coming face to face with a concerned looking Tsuna or at least who he thought was Tsuna. He wasn't really sure at the moment.

Normally Kagome would have been ecstatic to see Tsuna, but at the moment he wasn't to sure how he felt.

This Tsuna was taller and more mature looking, plus, he was wearing a suit. An expensive looking suit and if Kagome's memory was working properly, he was pretty sure Tsuna wouldn't have been able to afford that suit.

**Is that Armani? I think that's Armani...Hot diggity damn that's Armani!**

'_**Then this is definitely not Tsuna.' **_

Kagome's confused look swiftly turned into one of suspicion. Evidently, some evil fiend had stolen Tsuna's face; then went out and bought a nice looking suit. How dare they!

With anger burning in his eyes, Kagome harshly pinched the Tsuna look-alike's cheek and pulled with more force than was necessary. How dare this villain try to steal Tsuna's face; this criminal shall not go unpunished.

Tsuna shrieked as his poor cheek was abused. Firmly grabbing Kagome's wrist, Tsuna squeezed it hard enough to make the boy let go, but not cause him much pain.

Kagome gave a whimper of protest at the slightly painful grip, but he refused to give up. He must thwart this evildoer's plans, and possibly steal his suit. It's so fancy that Kagome needed two monocles to fully embrace its greatness.

"Kagome-kun, please calm down,"Tsuna asked gently, hoping to calm the vengeance seeking boy," It's me, Tsuna, remember?"

Kagome gazed intently at Tsuna's face. He looked the same, his voice sounded almost the same, only a bit deeper. He even still had that soft look in his eyes and the same spiky hair that kinda reminded Kagome of a Pokemon. Still, that didn't mean that this was the same Tsuna that he knew.

"If you really are Tsuna, then tell me something that only you know about me."

Tsuna sighed as he smiled softly, this was typical Kagome behavior. He thought for a moment before something finally came to his mind. Tenderly he caressed Kagome's cheek and brought their faces close together so that they were only a few centimeters apart. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over Kagome's cheek, he entwined his fingers with Kagome's.

"You have an adorable little mole behind your left ear," he whispered as he started creeping forward,"And you have a scar on your inner thigh from when you tried to jump a fence."

**I'm no detective or anything, but I'm pretty sure this is** Tsuna.

Kagome blushed fifty shades of red when Tsuna's lips brushed against his. It was a chaste kiss, nothing to get worked up about, but it still made Kagome's heart flutter. His heart only beat faster as Tsuna leaned in for another kiss, but instead of it landing on his lips, it landed on his cheek.

Kagome squirmed as Tsuna affectionately covered his face and neck in butterfly kisses. Kagome didn't really know how to react to this situation, it all seemed so foreign to him. It still felt kind of nice though, so a few more kisses wouldn't kill him.

Seeing as Kagome had stopped resisting, Tsuna lightly gripped Kagome's chin and turned his face towards him. Slowly he inched forward, making sure to not startle the boy, and gently pressed their lips together. As soon as they touched though, there was a poof and a large cloud of smoke appeared.

Fanning his hand to try and clear the smoke away, Tsuna coughed lightly as he looked at the place that Kagome once occupied. Unsurprisingly, Kagome was gone and instead the Kagome from that time stood there instead.

Looking at Tsuna with a seemingly bored expression, he noticed how close their faces were. Kagome could only raise an eyebrow before he was quickly dragged off to Tsuna's love chamber.

~X Slight sexy time moment X~

Kagome moaned loudly as he was thrust into; the bed under him creaked as if keeping time. He could feel Tsuna's hot breath against the back of his neck and his warm hand wrapped around his length, pumping it in time to each thrust.

Kagome buried his face in a pillow while his hips eagerly bucked against Tsuna; hoping to create more of the delicious friction. A small scream escaped his lips as the heat in his stomach over flowed and he came violently in Tsuna's hand. It wasn't long before Tsuna grunted and released his load inside of Kagome.

He hissed softly as he pulled out of Kagome, enjoying the small mewl that the man made, and rolled onto his side so he could face Kagome. He affectionately ran his fingers up and down Kagome's spine and smiled when he shivered slightly. His smile only grew wider when Kagome finally turned towards him, a small blushed painted on his cheeks.

"I never knew my younger self would turn you on this much. You're such a pedobear, Tsu-kun." Kagome pouted, his cheeks puffed out.

Tsuna laughed softly and pulled the other male into a gentle embrace. He couldn't deny it; he loved Kagome greatly and seeing his younger self gave him the most awkward boner ever.

* * *

Once again I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any ideas about what you want me to do next, just leave a review or PM me, I don't really care which! Have a nice day~!


	3. Baseball Jersey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story!**

* * *

Kagome yawned as he stretched and wiggled his toes before flopping back down on the bed. His body sprawled all over the bed since he happened was the only one inhabiting it at the moment. Which now that he thought about it, was odd. Usually he woke with a baseball obsessed mafioso cuddling him. Doesn't matter, this was his apartment, Kagome just happened to be living in it.

Anyways, Kagome had nothing to do today and as far as he knew, he was the only living being in the apartment. Since no one else was there, that meant Kagome could indulge in his favorite pastimes, such as: eating junk food, watching soap operas, dancing like an idiot, and his all time favorite, wandering aimlessly around the weird part of YouTube.

Ah~~, the weird part of YouTube, or should he say his favorite part of YouTube.

Coming to the conclusion that he had spent enough time laying bed like a beached whale, he forced himself to get up.

With the enthusiasm of a sleeping sloth, Kagome made his way to the dresser and fumbled with its knob as he tried to grab it in his sleep induced haze. After five minutes of fumbling and fondling, Kagome managed to open it, which he immediately regretted.

All of his clothes were apparently taken hostage and are probably being held for ransom, as we speak. The only article of clothing that seemed to have been left untouched, was an overly large baseball jersey with a note attached to it.

Rubbing the sleep out his eyes, Kagome stared at the note as he tried to summon his inner Morgan Freeman to read it. Sadly though, Morgan will usually only come out after he's had his coffee. Alas, he shall still try and make this note worth reading.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry I won't be there when you wake up, Tsuna called for an emergency meeting. Also, the big baseball game is coming up and you washed my lucky jersey, so I need you to wear it to make it lucky again. Just to be sure that you wear it, I hide all your clothes in a place where you'd never look! Anyways, make sure to rub some of your luck onto the jersey. See ya later~!_

_Love, _

_Takeshi._

…

Well, what a wonderful way to start the day.

~xOx~

"I can't believe he was serious about the clothes thing." Kagome sighed as he unloaded the washing machine. He was only wearing the oversized jersey and nothing else, since all his clothes were stolen. Even the ones in the dirty clothes bin and under the bed. The only ones left were Yamamoto's.

Lifting up the basket of wet clothes, Kagome made his way out to the balcony. Today's weather seemed nice. There was a gentle breeze and soft sunlight embraced the balcony. In other words, it was the perfect laundry weather.

Leisurely hanging up the laundry, Kagome glanced over to the balcony besides his and had to do a double take. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. For once in his life, Kagome can't even!

Sitting on the balcony, appeared to be an extremely wrinkled old man wearing a pair of Kagome's boxers and his shirt.

Kagome stared at the old man with large blue eyes that were nearly the size of dinner plates. It took a moment, but the man finally noticed Kagome and gave him a wide three toothed smile. Raising a shaky skeletal he waved at Kagome, who in return waved back.

"I can't believe he actually had the nerve to do something like this!" Kagome said in a slightly miffed tone. Quickly he hurried into the house and grabbed the phone, nearly knocking the receiver off the table. Punching the numbers in swiftly, he crossed his arms and waited as it began to ring.

~xOx~ At a mafia-riffic meeting ~xOx~

Yamamoto yawned softly as he cradled his chin in the palm of his hand. This meeting had gone on longer than expected and frankly, he really wanted to go home and see Kagome.

A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about his adorable, loveable, extremely hot tempered lover. It had only been a few hours and Yamamoto already missed him. He missed his bright blue eyes, his messy black hair, the feel of his soft skin. Yamamoto even missed the way he would grab one of the kitchen knives and threaten to kill the neighbor girl if she didn't start cleaning up after her dog.

Yamamoto was suddenly brought out of his musing when he heard a familiar ringtone. It took his brain a moment to register the fact that it was his ringtone blaring in the usually quiet room. Quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the screen and shuddered when he saw the caller id. Something didn't feel right.

"Damn it, baseball idiot! This happens at almost every meeting! I thought I told you to put your phone on silent!" an angry Gokudera chided,"Who the hell is calling you anyway? Give it here, I want to give them a piece of my mind."

Without hesitation Yamamoto tossed the phone to Gokudera, who caught it with ease. Without looking at the caller id, he immediately pressed the green phone and proceeded to chew out whoever was on the other line. That was the plan anyway.

"Listen here, I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I don't care! The Juudaime is trying to have a meeting and he can't with your sorry as-!" Gokudera immediately clammed up as he turned a whiter shade of pale as the other person interrupted him. Almost everyone at the table gave him a questioning look, now wondering who was able to silence Gokudera like that.

"K-kagome-kun! H-how are you?" a now flustered Gokudera asked, any hint of rage he once had was instantly snuffed out. All the questioning looks melted into looks of pity and understanding. All the guardians knew Kagome, they also knew his unbridled temper.

After a few more words and a couple hundred apologies, Gokudera forced Yamamoto to take back the phone. Yamamoto gulped before bringing it to his ear and forcing a worried smile.

"Hey~!... Eh... K-kagome, please calm down!... I apologize, but I really want them to win! I bet 10,000 yen on this game... Uh... Please put the knife down! This doesn't need to turn into murder!... Don't worry, I'm coming home soon and I'll even bring you back some cheesecake... Yeah... Yeah... I love you... Aren't you going to say it back?... You still love me, don't you?... What do you mean maybe?!"

Yamamoto ended the call before placing the phone back in his pocket. He had a strict pokerface and what appeared to be a dark cloud hovering over his head.

"Kufufu, it seems as though the little cicada is making quite the racket. If you can't handle it, you can always send him my way. I'm positive that I can quiet him down." Mukuro laughed, completely ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Yamamoto.

"Oh~ scary, but not nearly as scary as Kagome's." the pineapple said, and for once everyone completely agreed with him.

~xOx~ time skip! Run Forrest... er, I mean Yamamoto! Run! ~xOx~

Moving at speeds that could put Superman to shame, Yamamoto managed to burst through his front door in record time. Out of breath and somewhat exhausted, Yamamoto glanced around the living room. The only thing he saw was Kagome snoozing on the couch, and thankfully he didn't have a knife.

Letting out the breath he didn't remember holding, he softly closed the door and tiptoed by the sofa and into the kitchen. Setting down the cheesecake that he had bought as a peace offering, he ran his hand through his hair.

If he had known that the old man next door was going to get him caught, he would have given the clothes to the neighbor girl instead. Hmm, now that he actually thought about it, that would have been a terrible idea.

Walking over to the couch, he glanced down at the sleeping male, who held an innocent look on his sleeping face. Reaching down, Yamamoto moved an inky lock of hair that rested on Kagome's cheek and smiled.

Picking up the sleeping male, Yamamoto carried him back to the bedroom. Which was a slightly difficult task, seeing as Kagome was nearly the same size as him, but somehow he still managed to make it.

Placing Kagome on the bed, Yamamoto moved back, or at least he tried. Without him noticing, Kagome had managed to get an iron grip on his suit jacket. To make matters worse, Kagome had a grip like a vice, so prying his fingers off wasn't an option.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked in a husky voice. His blue eyes were partially open and filled with sleep as he gazed at Yamamoto. Apparently, even when he's half asleep, he can still hold a grudge.

Pulling Yamamoto close, Kagome gave him a mischievous as he placed his hand on Yamamoto's stomach. Slowly his hand began to trail downward and quickly unbuckled Yamamoto's belt.

Teasingly, he popped the button and slipped his hand into a pair of boxers that clearly didn't belong to him. Playfully he tugged on Yamamoto's pubic hair and smirked as he saw the other man wince. He should be happy that Kagome didn't grab a handful an rip it off.

Moving his hand down further, Kagome's finger skimmed over a semi-hard cock. Noticing how the other male's breathing sped up slightly, he began to gently stroke the ever growing erection.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and melted into the pleasurable feeling as Kagome's hot breath ghosted over his already warm face. Placing his hand on Kagome's thigh he gradually moved it upward, a soft moan escaping his lips when he realized Kagome was going commando. Which was a bit of a turn on.

Gently palming Kagome's ass, Yamamoto murmured a few words of encouragement, hoping to speed Kagome up. Giving into his demands, Kagome began to quickly stroke Yamamoto length, and giggled softly as he listened to his breathy moans.

Yamamoto began to nip at Kagome's neck as he buried his face in the crook of it and inhaled his delicious scent. Eagerly Yamamoto bucked into Kagome's hand, loving the wonderful friction it caused, until Kagome suddenly stopped stroking him..

A low growl escaped Yamamoto as opened his eyes and gave Kagome a curious look and was met with his smirking face. Removing his hand from Yamamoto's length -which still happened to be hard- he slipped out of the bed and wiped his hand off.

"The lotion and tissues are in the bathroom. You're going to be needing them for the next month probably, also you owe me some new clothes. Now, have fun with blue balls~!" Kagome called over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

There was a cheesecake in there with his name on it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Remember to review and if you have any ideas, then drop them on me. I would love to see them!  
**


	4. Marshmallow Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. So please don't sue me!**

**Warning: Byakuran is basically a yandere in this and Kagome doesn't give his consent...much.**

* * *

Hojo yawned loudly as he unhurriedly strolled down the street, cellphone in hand. Glancing at it an enormous grin appeared on his boyish face. It was almost time for his date with his beloved Kagome-kun.

Hojo had been chasing after the boy ever since middle school and now he was finally his. Hojo couldn't help the smirk that slithered its way onto his face. His head was filled with thought of what he and Kagome would do now that they were a couple. Well, they were one in his mind.

Tonight he was planning on getting lucky! Whether it be by consent or even a little bit of force. Hojo wasn't going to tie the boy down or anything- he was just going to give him a few nudges in the right direction. Maybe even a _love tap _ or two, if needed.

Turning sharply, Hojo made a left and continued down the omniously empty street. Deeply immersed in thought, Hojo failed to notice two beefy men silently stalking him. On the other hand, he did notice the large arm that wrapped itself around his neck like a python and the sickly sweet smell that suddenly invaded his nose.

Sadly, those were the last things he noticed.

~oOXOo~

Kagome sent another anxious glance at the clock. Hojo was two hours late, which greatly surprised Kagome seeing as the boy was practically ecstatic when he fianlly agreed to go on a date with him. To make matters worse he wasn't picking up his phone, and he always picked up his phone when Kagome called, or at least immediately called him back.

A small whimper of concern escaped Kagome as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. Surprisingly, he was able to completely ignore the intense gaze of the white haired male sitting beside him.

Said male, unlike Kagome, didn't seem all that upset about Hojo's tardiness. In fact, he seemed quite gleeful and Kagome's distress only added to it. Then again he had a reason to be happy. Hojo's lateness meant that everything was just as it was suppose to. Kagome's adorable emotions just happened to be an added bonus.

Unable to help himself, he reached over and ghosted one cold finger down Kagome's slender neck. A tender smiled adorned his face as he felt Kagome shiver and shift away from him slightly. An uncomfortable look was visible on his face as he avoided eye-contact, or at least he tried to.

"Do you think he's okay, Byakuran? I mean, Hojo seemed so happy when I finally said yes. I'm really worried. Maybe I should call again?" Kagome voiced as he tried to move further a from the other male and reach for his phone. Unfortunately, Byakuran grabbed his arm before he could get very far.

Pulling the smaller male into his lap, Byakuran buried his head into the crook of Kagome's neck and possessively wrapped his arms around his waist. Deeply inhaling Kagome's sweet scent, Byakuran let out an annoyed sigh. He just couldn't fathom why Kagome was so worried about the guy.

_**He was a nuisance! Always asking you on dates and magically popping up wherever you went! He was practically a stalker, and a bad one at that. He only did it out pure selfishness and lust. What a truly disgusting creature. Someone like him doesn't deserve to live on the same planet as you, or even reside in the same universe.  
**_

Byakuran on the other hand wasn't a stalker, in his own mind at least. He did it out of love and protectiveness. Who knows what would happen if he didn't keep his eye on Kagome. The boy was a complete trouble magnet and he didn't even know it. Like the guy on the train who was pressed up against him, or the man on the bus who touched his knee with his filthy hand. All of them were nothing but vermin that needed to be exterminated.

Especially Hojo.

~Somewhere in an abandoned factory~

Tears poured down Hojo's face as he screamed his poor lungs out. His face screwed up in a look of horror and pain as he pathetically tried to wiggled away from his torturers. The copperish smell of blood tainted the air as the poor man's twisted and broken legs dragged behind him limply.

Another blood curdling scream tore from his throat as his mangled legs were grabbed roughly and he was pinned down by a bulky weight. Looking up with tear filled eyes, he watched as one of the burly men picked up a piece of glass and stalked towards him. A cold and sadistic look in his beady eyes.

Grabbing his left hand, the man brought the glass to Hojo's ring finger and began to make a jagged cut. Once the finger was barely hanging by a strand of flesh, the man brutally ripped it off. Examining it, he heldit close to Hojo's mouth, violently trying to shove it in, before sighing and tossing it to the side.

The man holding Hojo down looked at his watch and grunted at his partner, who in return nodded. It seems as though Hojo's time was quickly coming to an end.

Picking up the fragment of glass again, the man brought it to Hojo's throat.

~oOXOo~

Kagome once again shifted uncomfortably as he was sitting on Byakuran's lap. Even though he would rather be sitting on the other end of the couch-or maybe even in an entirely different room. He really wished that the white haired male wasn't looking at him like that. His eyes were extremely unnerving and they were starting to make Kagome feel like an ice cube. The rapist smile wasn't helping much either.

Byakuran on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Watching his little cicada squirm so nervously always brought a smile to his was like he was still trying to fly after having his wings torn off. It was pathetic, yet adorable and it was all because of him. He was the only person in this universe-no- this multiverse that was allowed to make him squirm like this. Anybody else who tries _will_ know his wrath.

The very thought of Kagome showing his face to another person was enough to make his blood boil. His normally cheery eyes were filled with an unbridled hatred for no one in particular. Except for maybe everybody who didn't look exactly like Kagome. Other than that, no one in particular.

Suddenly, without much thought, he grabbed Kagome by the back of the head and smashed their lips together. Ignoring a violently struggling Kagome, Byakuran happily indulged in the forceful kiss, teeth and all. Only separating after feeling a sharp pain and blood invade his mouth.

Pulling away, he touched his bottom lip and wasn't very surprised to see the red substance. Tossing Kagome a look of dull surprise, a playful grin played at his lips.

"If I remember correctly, cicadas aren't suppose to bite." byakuran chuckled, a mocking gleam in his eye as he gazed mischievously at Kagome.

Licking the blood off his lip, Byakuran lean towards Kagome collar bone and gently kissed it. Much to Kagome's surprise the gentle kiss quickly transformed into a searing pain as Byakuran bit down harshly. Sharp incisors easily cutting through soft flesh.

Leaning back, he admired the bleeding bite mark and silently praised his masterpiece. Kagome on the other hand wasn't nearly as impressed with it and only struggled harder to get out of his grip.

Moving forward again, he tenderly licked at the mark and cooed Kagome's name almost as if it was a mantra. Leaning upward, he captured Kagome's lip in another kiss, albeit gentler than before.

"I don't see why you care about that Hobo boy so much. Why worry about some kid, when you have me? Besides," Byakuran said as he slide his hand up Kagome's shirt and smothered his neck in kisses," I can make you feel sooo much better~."

Pushing up the younger man's shirt, Byakuran affectionately kissed the newly revealed flesh as his hands happily explored the foreign territory. As the seconds dwindled by his hands drifted lower down south until they reached a certain spot, eliciting a small moan from Kagome.

Kagome blushed as he felt Byakuran plundering his treasure in the southern seas. He blushed even harder when his pants and boxers were suddenly stolen by pirates and he was left slightly hovering over Byakuran half naked.

"H-hey! Slow down! Just because you're horny doesn't mean we can just forget about the current situation. I have a really bad feeling about Hojo. What if something happened to him?" A now panicking Kagome said as he tried to remove Byakuran's iron grip on his waist. Completely oblivious to the less than happy look he was receiving.

The smile that once occupied Byakuran's face completely vanished and was replaced by something else. Something that was blank on the surface, but underneath resided rage and pure hatred.

Kagome lost in his own worried thoughts didn't notice the sound of zipping, or the shifting of clothes. He did, however, notice the painful grip of nails digging into his hips and the searing pain that suddenly spread throughout his ass and lower back.

Something between a cry and a scream escaped Kagome, but was quickly cut off by a forcible and hungry kiss.

Byakuran couldn't take it anymore! The fact that Kagome was so worried about Hojo quickly drove him over the edge, Kagome's head should only be filled with thoughts of him! Not some corpse that was probably napping at the bottom of a river by now! If only he could see how much he needed Byakuran. If only he could see how much Byakuran loved him.

Byakuran let out a pleasured sigh as the air was filled with Kagome's cries of pure agon-delight. They sounded sooo~ wonderful! It was like a beautiful symphony was soothing his troubled mind and soul as he was enveloped in Kagome's enchanting warm.

Grabbing Kagome's shaft, he began to pump it in time with his thrust. Enjoying the way his adorable cicada's face was flushed a deep red, and his breathing was slightly erratic. A thick strand of drool hanging off his chin.

It wasn't long before the black hair boy reached his climax as Byakuran hit his prostate dead on, earning himself a delicious cry of ecstasy. Feeling Kagome's walls clenching around him, Byakuran grunted as he emptied his load inside Kagome.

Leaning back against couch, he smiled as Kagome collapsed against him. Placing a tender kiss on Kagome's lips, he hissed as he pulled out his now limp member and laid down on his side, pulling Kagome with him.

Cuddling the smaller male, Byakuran fondly stroked his soft black hair. A content smile plastered on his face. Kagome was finally his and that nuisance was had probably been disposed of. Byakuran couldn't imagine a day better than this. Closing his eyes, he gently nuzzled Kagome's cheek as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Maybe next he'll get rid of those annoying girls that are always hanging around beloved cicada.

* * *

Hello once again all you lovely llamas! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while and that this is so rushed. School decided to go all yandere on me. Just like Byakuran does in this story. Sooo~ I hope you enjoy! Please review and drop an idea bomb on me if you have one!


	5. Pineapple Express

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Warning: Accidental voyeurism and young girls!**

Today was one of the few rare occasions that Rokudo Mukuro was genuinely happy. Simply because his dry spell was about to come to an end after many torturous weeks. All he had to do was take Kagome out on a date and then sneak his way back into his good graces. Which slightly surprised Mukuro seeing as the man was usually an adorkable airhead who tended to not get angry or hold grudges. Kind of odd, isn't it?

The day was going moderately well, or at least until a trio of prepubescent girls decided to interfere and attempt to steal Kagome away from him.

That's not going to happen, obviously. Even though there's a 90% probability that it will.

The trio of little hookers locked in on Kagome and made a def-con 3 beeline for him, knocking everyone in their path out of the way, like they owned the place. Including Mukuro, who looked like he was about to choke a bitch at the moment. He probably was, maybe their leader.

"Hey~! Like, me and my friends think like, your boots are sooo~ hot! Especially the buckles. They're sooo~ cute! Like, where did you get them from. I'm sooo~ totally going to shop there!" A young woman with bright pink hair- who was likely the leader- exclaimed while eyeing Kagome up and down.

Kagome was startled when the young ladies seemed to appear out of nowhere and proceeded to question him about his boots. Looking down Kagome examined his boots with a look of curiosity. They were a mere pair of dark boots with a few straps and a skull for the buckle. He didn't understand what was so awesome about them.

"To be truthful, I'm not certain. Mukuro-tan bought these for me. You should ask him." Kagome said and pointed at a clearly disgruntled Mukuro who was dusting himself off.

"Mukuro... Tan?" the girls mused, taking note of the affectionate and childish way Kagome said it. As if they were a couple. The trio gave Mukuro some of the dirtiest looks he had ever experienced. Which is saying something, seeing as he's seen a lot. However, refusing to be bested by a lot of little girls, Mukuro shot them the filthiest stare he could summon.

The people in the surrounding area, sensing the oncoming war, decided to get the hell out of the vicinity. Except for Kagome, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was going on and was really only concerned about going to get some cake.

**Oh sweet merciful Cake God! Why must we be separated and our love frowned upon!**

~oO ten minutes and 100 dirty looks later Oo~

The couple had finally made it to their destination and Kagome was ready to start twitching like a junkie suffering from withdrawal. Mukuro on the other hand, was about to go Poseidon on the hooker trio's ass, and stab them with a trident. Especially their leader, the big gold one. That little bubblegum haired skank, strutting around like she owns the place. If she looked at Kagome's ass one more time, shit was gonna get real!

Deciding he's had enough of the girls Mukuro grabbed Kagome's hand, interlacing their fingers, he drew the other male snug against himself. Leaning down till their noses were touching and without much thought he violently smashed their lips together. Taking advantage of Kagome's surprise and open mouth, Mukuro shoved his tongue inside the wet cavern that he had explored many times. A thin line of drool ran down Kagome's chin as they broke apart. An even thicker strand a saliva connecting their tongues.

"Yo, let's go sit in the corner booth where it's more... _Private." _ Mukuro practically purred, making Kagome turn away from him and rush to the restroom to cool his burning face.. Yet unaware of the mini war still going on between Mukuro and the teens.

Filling his cupped hands with cold water, Kagome splashed it on his face, hoping to cool it down. He couldn't believe that Mukuro would do something like that. Sure, Kagome knew that Mukuro was weird and emitted rapist like vibes, but to do something like _that_ in front of a bunch of innocent girls. Kagome just couldn't believe it.

Kagome's head snapped up when he heard the bathroom door open. In the doorway stood Mukuro himself, and his almighty pineapple glory.

Sauntering over to Kagome, Mukuro seized his arm and pulled Kagome into an empty stall. Slamming the door shut and locking it, Mukuro swiftly had Kagome sandwiched between him and the stall wall.

Without missing a beat, Mukuro quickly slanted his mouth over Kagome's, once again taking advantage of his open mouth. Brushing his tongue against Kagome, he soon coaxed the other boy's tongue to come play, even if it was for a moment.

It was a mostly one-sided battle for dominance, with Kagome not really participating and Mukuro not giving a fuck as long as his tongue was in Kagome's mouth.

Sliding a hand up Kagome's shirt, he harshly tweaked one of his nipples. Enjoying Kagome's moan which he devoured, and the feeling of the little bud hardening between his fingers.

Detaching himself from Kagome's mouth, he pushed the boy's shirt up and smirked as he saw the pale skin littered with love bites. Leaning down Mukuro bit down on Kagome's nipple as he rolled the other one between his thumb and index finger. Greatly enjoying the moans and mewling sounds Kagome made.

"H-hey! Stop that! We're no-not at home. T-this is a public p-pl-place!" Kagome voiced, half-heartedly trying to push Mukuro away even though he knew it was futile.

"Doesn't matter. All you have to do is show, don't tell." Mukuro said as if it was the simplest matter in the universe.

Grasping Kagome's shoulders, he twirled them around so that his back was flat against the stall. Reaching down, he unbuckled and zipped his pants. Placing his hand on Kagome's head, he forced him down and gave him the quiet command to suck.

Giving Mukuro a nervous look, Kagome reluctantly grasped the semi-hard cock and slowly stroked it. Looking on with fascination as it slowly started to grow. It sort of reminded Kagome of a balloon, except it was made from flesh and was tied to a mortal.

Once it was hard, Kagome gave the tip a little lick almost as if he was tasting it and trying to decide if he liked the flavor or not. Of course, everyone knows Kagome favorite flavor is dick, but that's to be discussed some other day.

Deciding that this would have to do, Kagome took the tip of it in his mouth and began to suck. Ever so gently bobbing his head, he leisurely began to take more of it into his mouth, completely dismissing Mukuro's impatient hiss and small tugs at his hair.

Before long, Kagome was taking most of Mukuro's length in his mouth and anything that couldn't fit, Kagome handled with his hand. Releasing Mukuro shaft from his mouth, Kagome ran his tongue from the tip of it to the base, lazily tracing a vein as he went.

Moving back up, Kagome tenderly kissed the tip, before once again taking the organ in his mouth. Desiring to move slowly again, Kagome's dreams were shattered as Mukuro grabbed a fistful of his black locks, and in a real sense, began to fuck his face.

"Being a cock tease isn't going to make me love you anymore more than I already do." Mukuro chided as if Kagome was a naughty child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

It wasn't long before Mukuro reached his peak, jizzing in Kagome's mouth, smirking as he observed the boy swallowing it. He didn't even have to tell him. It nearly brought a tear to Mukuro's eye. He was so incredibly happy and proud.

Motioning for him to stand up, Mukuro, much to Kagome's astonishment, was able to strip the boy of all his lower clothing and soon once again had Kagome pressed against the wall.

Grabbing Kagome's legs, he wrapped them round his waist and positioned himself so that the wall was somewhat supporting both of them. Rubbing his shaft so that it was covered in precum, Mukuro positioned himself in between Kagome's cheeks.

Slowly he started to push into Kagome and hissed at the tight fit. Nuzzling Kagome's neck, he softly kissed it, a silent apology as he listened to the boy whimper in pain at the intrusion. Once fully sheathed inside, Mukuro paused and tilted his head against the wall, breathing deeply, waiting for Kagome to give him a signal that he could continue.

Wiggling, Kagome ground his hips against Mukuro, giving him the all clear. Which Mukuro gratefully accepted as he commenced to thrust inside Kagome, egged on by his pleasure filled moans.

Mukuro grunted as his length was enveloped in Kagome's warmth. It almost felt as if he was melting. Cracking one eye open, he looked between the crack of the stall door and was greeted by three eyes in return. He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face as he observed the girls shocked faces. Kagome's moans only added to it.

Licking Kagome's neck, Mukuro reached down and firmly grasped Kagome's neglected member. Stroking Kagome in time with his thrust, Mukuro's smirk grew wider as Kagome screamed his name and clawed at his clothed back. Mukuro bet those young ladies never knew Kagome was a screamer.

Well, of course they didn't. Mukuro was the sole one, and anybody else who merely chanced to be in hearing distance.

"Mu-mu-Mukuro... I'm c-c-coming!" Kagome cried as he felt the passion that was pooling in his abdomen boiling over.

With a few final tugs, Kagome came hard, thick strands of semen covering his pale stomach as his chest heaved up and down.

Feeling Kagome's walls constrict around him and increasing the delicious friction, Mukuro hissed as he came inside Kagome.

Resting his head on a sweaty Kagome's shoulder, Mukuro smirked at the peeping girls again. Rising off Kagome's shoulder and leaning forward, Mukuro gave Kagome one last kiss. Happily showing the girls quite a bit of tongue in the process.

Pulling out of Kagome, Mukuro unwrapped the boy's legs from his waist, helping him stand on his wobbly legs. Quickly cleaning both of themselves up and redressing, Mukuro violently slammed the door open. Managing to smash the girls in the face at the same time.

Regarding the three teenagers in the bathroom, Kagome's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Why were three girls in the Mens restroom and they totally didn't see him doing the deed just now… did they?

While Kagome was having a mini panic attack, Mukuro was giving the girls a cold apathetic expression.

"The next time one of you little whores looks at him," Mukuro started as he flicked his thumb towards Kagome," You're going to need a fresh new pair of eyes."

* * *

I finished this at 4 something in the morning... I really should be sleeping now. I hope you lovely llamas like this~! Please leave a review and have a good night. *Yawn* I'ma go to sleep now. Bye~!


End file.
